Devoted to Delilah
by writter-wolf
Summary: Delilah Carters life is anything but perfect, with her witch of a mother and her terrible step dad. Delilah has given up on true love and focused on getting away from her horrible life. But can Victor Benedict change that? when Delilah'd fathers past comes back to get her can Victor keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

So far my week has been crap. Why am I here? Because of my mom. She just had to make sure someone looked after her precious angel while he was at camp. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother more than anything. But my mom is so over protective of him. It's the camps job to take care of the kids right? Did that stop my mom from calling and making arrangements so I can be a camp consoler and protect him? No. Does she care about me though? No. Her and my step dad Ben couldn't care less what happened to me. But I've gotten use to that and I'm over it.

It's because I'm different, because I'm a savant. It hasn't always been like this, before my dad left though I was loved by both my parents. When I was little my mom and dad where happy, even though my mom wasn't a savant. That meant she wasn't his soulfinder, I'll explain that later though. But when I was twelve after my little brother was born, my dad found his soulfinder and left my mom. After that my mom despised me because I was like my dad, not just the fact that I was a savant but I also looked a lot like him blond hair, and our eyes the deepest of ocean blue. My mom use to say that's one of the reasons she fell in love with my dad. My little brother wasn't like me though he didn't have a special gift.

Me and my dad where really close he use to take me to savant net meetings, and when I complained he would always "these people are like you and someday you might need their help. And you know what? They will be right here to help you. This is your family and family's stick together." Now that I'm older I relisted I loved going to those meetings because that was our special thing that we had in common. Before my dad left he tried to take me with him. But my mom wouldn't let him not because she loved me but because as she said to my dad "You took something I loved, so I'm taking something that you love!" But the night my dad left he told me that he would come and find me he would get his little girl back. But after eleven years I've given up on that beautiful dream.

Now I'm a part of the savant net one of their best agents. Special agent Delilah Carter. My gift is I can have any animal feature, it's kind of like shape shifting except I don't have to become the entire animal I can have an eagles eyes, a bats ears, or a dogs nose things like that. But whenever I get mad my gift gets can get out of control. For example if I get in to an argument I might roar at the other person like a lion. But hey all savants have problems with their gifts right? Savants are people with a special gift. Every savant has a gift, telepathy, and telekinesis. Every savant also has a soulfinder. A soulfinder is a savant that was conceived at the same time as you and is your perfect match, your soulmate. The problem is that you don't know where your soulfinder they could be all the way across the world or right next door to you. And just because you're someone's soulfinder does not make you immune to everything some savants soulfinders could be dead, or sick, or already married. Plus the odds of finder your soulfinder are slim. I gave up a long time ago and what are the chances that I would find mine?

"Come on Lilah! We're going swimming in the lake!" yelled my little brother Austin. Oh boy. Won't this be fun? " Coming Austin!" I yelled back I mean do I really have a choice?

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have always loved writing so please review I would love to hear what you have to say! I will try to keep up with my writing a much as I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! thank you to those of you who reviewed! I'm really enjoying writing this book so i really hope you love reading it:D I'm going to be starting school soon so i might not up date as much, but I will keep updateing it! So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Guess who had a fun day at the lake! Not me. It's not that I don't like lakes or swimming, but the fact I barely got to do anything because I was too busy watching ten and eleven year olds scream their heads off. Yeah that's not fun for me. But at least Austin was happy right? That little boy was just too nice not to love him. As me and Austin where walking back to our cabin I failed to notice Austin was looking at me while I walked "Lilah why are you here?" asked Austin "what do you not what me here?" I said only joking "no it's just you don't look happy" he said. I couldn't stand to make him sad by saying I didn't want to be here so instead I just said "I just got a lot on my mind, little buddy, that doesn't mean I'm not happy" I said smiling at him. It wasn't a lie either I did have a lot on my mind manly work. I was in the middle of working on a case before I came here and I really wanted to get back to it. Austin pulled me out of my train of thoughts when he said "I'm going to make you forget about all that so you can have fun!" he said smiling at me "you don't have to do that, I'm fine really." I said "no I want too." He said smiling this is why I love him he is just so sweet. By then we were back at the cabin.

I looked at my phone to see if I had any messages when I noticed I misted a call from work. "I'm going to step outside for a moment I have to call someone" I told Austin "ok". I stepped outside it to the cool evening air. I could hear the crickets chirping and the owls hooting. Maybe I could turn into a bird and fly away? I brushed the thought away and got back to the task at hand. I called work my friend Andrew answered " Hello agent Brown specking" "why do you sound so formal Andy?" I said "because Lilah this is my work phone I have to answer that way just in case I get an important call" he said "are you saying my calls aren't important!" I said pretending I was offended, but he knows me too well "you know what I mean stop acting like that." I could hear the laughter in his voice. "So what's up?" I said "well you know that case you have been working on? The missing savant girl?" Andy said sounding reluctant "yeah" I said nervously "well…. Your off the case." Andy said "WHAT!" I yelled into the phone. "And you're getting a new partner." Andy said. He didn't sound like he wanted to be the one to tell me this. "WHY?!" I said still shocked "would you calm down and stop yelling at me! It's not because they don't think you can handle this, because they know you can it's just that they need you even more on another case." He said "what but we have been working really hard on that case we almost have it." I said I know I sounded sad. "It's because they need you more on this other case. You can do more good with that." He said "But what about you why aren't you helping me on this case?" I asked still not very happy with the arrangements. "They want two savants on the case not just one, and I'm not a savant" he said. "Ok. I'll start first thing when I get back" I sighed "Sorry but they said they want you back right away" said Andy "Do you know where I am? I'm in the middle of nowhere in Kansas!" I said "I'm your best friend I know you don't want to be there. I thought you would be happy to get away. Your just upset about the case thing aren't you?" he said. But it more than that what will my mom think about me leaving? "Maybe. Ok yes." I lied "I knew it" he said sounding proud of himself "So who's my new partner?" I said changing the subject. "Some guy named Victor Benedict" he said. "Benedict you say?" I said where had I heard that name? "Yeah you know him?" he asked surprised "I don't know maybe, it sounds familiar. Is he any good?" I asked. "He better be their sending you to Colorado to work with him." I could almost see him smiling because he knew I was unhappy with this. "Colorado! He better be good if I'm going to Colorado just to work with him" I say "yeah well I guess I better leave you to pack. You have a long adventure ahead of you. Call the boss man for details." He said "Ok. Thanks Andy. Bye!" I said "Bye Lilah! Good luck!"

Hmm Victor Benedict. Benedict, where have I heard that name? Oh well, I guess I'll figure out soon. But it still bugs me, who is Victor Benedict?

* * *

**There it is the next chapter what do you think? Please review, I now I have probably said that alot, but do it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed this and those who are following it. I really appreciate it! so heres the next chapter, sorry if there are mess ups i wrote this really late at night:P**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sat there and looked at my phone for probably 30 minutes trying to work up the courage to call my mom. She is going to kill me! But what can she do? I'm a grown adult I can do what I want. Right? Right! So then I called her. "Hello? Delilah Carter what are you doing calling me right now you should be putting Austin in bed!" see what I mean? Her little angel. "Mom I called to tell you I have to leave camp." I said really fast. "What?! And leave your little brother alone there?" She said yelling at me in the phone. "He won't be alone mom he has everyone else in the camp to take care of him. Plus I have no choice it's for work it's all already arranged they need me back!" I said to my mom. Saying that little thing to her took up a lot of my confidence. "You but work before your family!" I cannot handle this. "It's for work I have to or I'll get fired! That's the end of it mom conversation over!" I said starting to get frustrated. "Don't you hang up on"- I just hung up on my mother… I'm so dead. Well like me dad use to say "what happens in the past stays in the past, but it can always come back to get you" so in other words I'll pay for it later. Time to call the boss man. I'm calling a lot of people!

"Hey boss what's up?" I said I always call him that he doesn't mind he likes people to know who is boss. "Agent Carter, you leave tomorrow after noon." He said in what I like to call his tuff guy voice. I could almost see him not giving a crap. Wait what? "Tomorrow? I need to get home and pack, get Hercules, get him packed, get a plane ticket, get a hotel!" I said. I couldn't leave without Hercules, he's my baby. Oh by the way Hercules is my German shepherded. "It's all taken care of. You just need to be at the airport tomorrow afternoon looking presentable. Oh and you're not saying at a hotel you're staying at their house. They will pick you up from the airport too." He said. "Wow. Really that's very kind of them." I said surprised. "they are very kind people so be on you best behavior." He said. "I'm always on my best behavior!" I said too innocently. "Yeah right. Just be there on time." He said, about to hang up. "Hey! I want Hercules on the plane with me." I said real fast. "Ok. I'll make the arrangements"

I back walked into the cabin, and saw Austin on his bed reading. "Hey kiddo." I said sitting down beside him. "Hey, what's up?" He said looking up from his book. "I'm sorry Austin, but I have to leave tomorrow." I said I really don't want to hurt his feelings. "Really?" he said looking a little happy. "What do you want me to leave? "No it's not that it's just that means I get to be at camp by myself!" he looked really happy and that made me feel better knowing I'm not disappointing him. "Yeah well I'm still here so that means go to sleep." I said smiling. "But Lilah!" He said "Sorry kid. Now sleep." I said laughing "Good night Lilah" he said yawning. "Good night Austin" I said.

I started packing my stuff thinking about the adventure ahead of me. And that name Benedict. Where have I heard that name it's really starting to get on my nerves that I can't remember! Since there savant it has to be something to do with the savant net. I think I heard the name at one of the meetings my dad took me to. I need to stop thinking about this or I will never get any sleep. I'll figure it out tomorrow right? Then I'll probably feel stupid for forgetting. Oh well that's only a question that can be answered by time.

* * *

**So there it is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! it really means alot to me when you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this took so long this is my second time writing this chapter the first one some how got deleted:( so here is the next chapter hope you like it! Thanks to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx for the advice. I'm not the best writter so every little bit helps:) Also thanks to sevenofdiamonds7 I am a big fan of your stories so it means alot to me that you like my story! here is the next chapter i hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day I was ready and had all my stuff in the car and told Austin in 15 minutes. I was out of there! When I got to the airport I saw boss man and Andy waiting for me with Hercules. I got Hercules on a case I had where they were doing some sort of savant experimenting on animals, only one was a success and that was Hercules. They would have killed him but I saved him and raised him from a puppy. He is really smart and his gift is shielding so I take him to work with me and he can't get hurt and he keeps me safe too. He's like my baby.

"Hey boy!" I said as I walked over and started petting Hercules.

"I love how you say hi to your dog before you best friend or boss" Andy said laughing.

"That's because I talked to you both yesterday, but I haven't talked to Hercules since I left for that camp." I said

"Here are your tickets, there first class tickets. You'll get your stuff when you get there and they are picking you up from the airport." The boss man said this while handing me the tickets. "Good luck, Carter" he said while I shook his hand. "Thank you sir"

Andy engulfed me in a hug "Good luck. You better stay safe or I'm going to fly all the way over there just to drag your butt home, understand?" Andy said still hugging"

"Love you too, Andy" I said smiling. He just chuckled "Bye Lilah" "bye Andy"

I headed off in to the direction of my plane with Hercules by my side. When I got on the plane I started hating life a little. Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights? Well I am. Hercules was in the seat next to me (I know my dog gets a first class seat, crazy right?) he lays his head on my lap which makes me feel better almost instantly. I closed my eyes and sleep soon followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was walking around the Denver airport until I spotted the baggage claim. I started looking for any sign of someone who might be here to pick me up. Just then I saw a guy holding a sign with my name on it with an older looking boy next to him. I walked over to them. I held out my hand to the older boy while putting on my serious work face. "Special agent Carter" I said introducing myself.

"Uriel Benedict." He said looking a little surprise while the other boy just stared at Hercules, who was sitting beside me. "This my little brother Xavier but you can call him Xav." Their expressions never changed, but I just ignored it.

"Uriel? Where is agent Victor Benedict?" I asked. They still had those stupid looks on their faces.

"He is working on the case."

"He did what?! He started working on OUR case without me?" now I'm really mad I could feel my powers starting to get out of control. "why the hell are you still looking at me like that!?" I said getting really mad.

"I-It's just we didn't know you were a girl." He said blushing. I was about to say something , but Xav said something before I could.

"Dude your dog is staring at me, and it won't stop!" That annoyed me even more.

"He is not an 'it'! His name is Hercules!" Hercules noticed how the boys where not making me happy so he growled at them. They both flinched backwards. That caused me to smirk. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Remembering my manners.

"I'm sorry. I should not take my anger out on you two. Shall we go?" I said regaining my business like mood. Uriel composed himself and nodded. I took my bag as they lead me to the car.

Gosh I hope it isn't like this the whole time I'm here. Could you imagine? That would be terrible. But I can't wait to meet Victor Benedict, and give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**Hey guys i'm sooooo sorry this took so long. I just kept having problems with it. I still really hope you like it! please review! it will really make me happy! every review means a lot to me! i read all of them, and so far everyone of them make me smile!:D love y'all! PLease keep reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this took a little while, but its exstra long so hopefully that makes up for it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When I got to the house the thing that I noticed first was the size of it. It was very big! I didn't really talk that much as we got out of the car and walked to the house since I was still a little mad. When I got into the house I was greeted by a room full of people. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation, but when I walked in they all stopped and stared at me. I suddenly became very self-conscious. I still kept on my business face though. "Who is this Uriel?" asked one of the boys. There was like seven of them!

"This is special agent Carter" said Uriel. They all looked shocked. Probably because they thought I was going to be a boy, too. Just then a small woman came in she probably heard the whole conversation from the other room.

"Hello dear. It's very nice to meet you! Uriel take her stuff up to her room would you dear? My name is Karla and this is my husband Saul." She said hugging me. Wait did she say…

"Wait, Saul as in Saul Benedict!?" I said. Now it's my turn to be surprised.

"Yes. Do I know you?" He said

"You know my father. Dave Carter?" I said losing my business face."Delilah?!" Saul asked looking surprised. "Honey, her father was one of my old friends. She and Vick would play together when then they were younger." He said talking to his wife. "They were best friends." Saul said smiling.

"Oh how lovely!" Karla said smiling.

"How is your father?" Asked Saul.

"Um… I don't really know I haven't talked to him in years" I said feeling a little awkward.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said

"No need to apologize its fine" I said smiling

"Well this is the family!" Karla said changing the conversation. "This is Trace and his wife and soulfinder Diamond, then there is Uriel who you have already met, then there is Victor, but he is at work, then there is Will, Xav and his soulfinder Crystal, Yves and his soulfinder Phee, and finally Zed and his soulfinder Sky." They all waved when their name was . You can call me Lilah" I said

"So, what's up with the dog?" asked one of the boys, Will I think.

"This is Hercules. He is my best friend I don't go anywhere without him. He also works with me. The cool thing is he has a savant gift too." Everyone looked shocked at this.

"That's sooo cool!" said Sky.

"How is that possible?" asked Yves.

"Well a group of savents were doing some sort of savant experimenting on animals, Hercules was the only success. They wanted to kill him because they thought he was too dangerous, but I took him instead. He has the gift of shielding, but he can do telekinesis and telepathy he talks to you though telepathically all you hear is barking." I said smiling."Well I want one!" said Trace.

The conversation was cut short when Karla called everyone to dinner. Everyone started going to the dining room when there was a knock on the door and Saul went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Delivery to Delilah Carter from Andrew Brown." said the delivery man.

"Right here." I said what could it be?

"There it is he" said pointing to the driveway. Holy crap! Sitting in the driveway was the most beautiful motorcycle I have ever seen!

"Thank you" I said to the delivery man. He handed me the keys, smiled and left.

As soon as he was gone I started to jump up and down with excitement. By then everyone came to see who was at the door. I love that boy so much right now. I knew he was my best friend for some reason.

"That is so awesome! Can we go see it?" asked Zed. I was about to say something, but Karla beat me to it.

"No Zed it is dinner time. Come on everyone!" She said. Everyone went back into the dining room to have dinner. It was great. "Karla this food is fantastic! It has been forever since I had food this good!" I said

"Thank you dear!" She said smiling.

Everyone was laughing, talking, joking around. It has been forever since I had a family dinner like this. They made me feel very welcomed. Just when I started thinking I was going to really like it here Victor Benedict walked in. We heard the door close and we heard Vick before we saw him. "I swear if my partner doesn't get here soon I'm going to have him switched. I beat he is not even as good as they say he is." He said. Then he walked in to the kitchen to get a plait still not noticing me. "You know I bet he is going to be lazy too. It's a good thing I got ahead on the case to make up for the lack of work he will do."

At that point I was very angry. I stood up and that's when Victor finely saw me. "Gee thanks Vick." Please note the sarcasm. "You know I'm sooo sorry for getting here the day after I learned I had to be here! Sorry for not going faster! By the way I'm not too happy you started the case WITHOUT ME! Oh and I'll try not to be too lazy! Wouldn't want to inconvenience you!" I was pissed off at this point. Victor was a little pale, that's when I realized that I had claws and cat like eyes. I need to calm down but I can't do it with him here. I roared like a lion and stormed out of the house and got on me bike and left. I drove around town till I found what I was looking for. The bar.

Wasn't that a great first impression? If my boss finds out about this I'm in so much trouble. But I didn't care enough to go back. I need to calm down.

* * *

**There is the next chapter hope you like it! I would really like to thank Vannah for the help! I hope you like it! please review! If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask! If you do review it will make me smile and be happy:D Love ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it. I know it took a while, but here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

By the time I got to the bar I had calmed down a bit. I went to the bar and just asked for a coke because I didn't want to get so drunk I couldn't drive home. The girl at the bar turned around and said "Coming right up"

"Oh my god!" I said once I say the girl with long black hair and blue green eyes.

She looked up for the bar she was cleaning and repeated my words "Oh my god! Lilah!? Is that really you?" My best friend Alex said almost jumping over the bar to give me a hug.

I haven't seen Alex since she moved to Colorado to be with her soulfinder. This must be the bar that he owns.

"It's been forever!" I said

"It has been too long. How have you been?" she asked genuinely curious.

I just made a small smile and shrugged "Good"

"What's the matter?" she asked

"It's just I was sent here to do work with a new partner and he was being a jerk and I don't know if I'll be able to handle this."

She gave me my coke and smiled "Don't worry you will you were always good at solving problems. Isn't that why you started working for the FBI?" she said giving me a kind smile.

"Yeah I guess" I said smiling back at her.

Just then a boy came over. He had smooth brown hair and the greenest of eyes most girls would probably stare, but he is not my type. Plus he was Alex's soulfinder Brandon. He gave Alex a loving kiss then looked over to me with a big grin. "It's good to see you, Delilah" he said

"You too, Brandon" I said "Maybe I should go I need to get back to work." I said. Ok so maybe I am a little jealous of their happiness. I didn't want to ruin their moment though.

I paid for my drink and left listening to my best friend giggling at her soulfinder. I couldn't help but cry. On the drive home I couldn't get soulfinders off my mind. For the first time, I actually wanted mine. I was slipping you could tell, like tonight for example when I got mad I couldn't hold my gift back. It's not just that though. I want someone to love, someone that would love me back, someone that I could cry with and he would make me feel better. For once in my life I wanted to be selfish and have someone to myself. By now the tears where flowing freely. Where is he when I need him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I got back to the house my tears where dry, I was tired, I was done feeling sorry for myself and I was ready to sleep. I was out of luck though because when I got inside Victor was waiting for me in the living room. As soon as I came in he got up and shocked me by hugging me.

"I'm so sorry my dad told me it was you if I had known I wouldn't have said it. You were always one of my best friends I was so sad when I stopped seeing you."

I hate to admit it but it felt good to get a hug. I hadn't got a hug in a long time. I only ever got them from Austin, but know that he is older it's not "cool" to give your big sister hugs. There was something about Vick too. Something that made me want to open up to him. I couldn't help it then a dam of emotions I had been holding up for years broke. I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry" said Victor as he held me tighter.

"It's not your fault" I said crying. Victor holding me reminded me of my soulfinder which made me cry more. Victor took me up to my room. We sat on my bed as he held me while I cried. _Where is he? Where is my soulfinder? I need him. _I thought to myself.

Just then Victor gasped pulled back and looked me in the eyes. Then I heard it. _It's you. _It was Victor's voice in my head. It felt great. Like a million fireworks going off in my head. Everything was more clear, colors where more vivid.

I looked deep into his eyes as he looked deep. _I'm here for you. Now that I found you I am never letting you go. _Victor's voice said in my head as he held me to him. He kissed me on the top of my head and whispered in my ear.

"It's you, my soulfinder"

* * *

**There it is for all you that have been waiting for it! Please review! If you have any questions or advice, anything really don't be afried to say something! every time you review i will not stop smiling all day:D thats how happy you all make me! please keep reading! Love you all! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**here is the next chapter i know it seemes like its taking me forever to update, but i'm trying my best sooo... hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I pulled back a little from him and stared into his eyes. I can't believe it; a dream just came true right in front of my eyes. I realized he was looking at me just as lovingly as I was looking at him. He closed the space in between us with a kiss.

That was the most wonderful thing ever I have never felt so alive, cared for, and loved than in that single moment. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. He deepened the kiss and caused us to fall over on the bed. We broke the kiss for a second to breath then kissed again. Victor seemed to realize he was putting all his weight on me so he went to roll over so he is not laying on me, but instead he fails to realize we are on the edge of the bed and fell off taking me with him.

After a small shriek from me we were both on the floor laughing, me on top of him. The next thing I know Hercules comes running into the room and starts growling at Victor thinking he hurt me.

I quickly got up and got Hercules to calm down. _Down boy. Good boy. _I started petting him as he calmed down still staring at Vick. _Guess what boy? Victor is my soulfinder! You have another best friend! _He is smart he knows what that mean and he instantly pounces on Vick and starts licking him.

When everything got calmed down again me and Victor sat on the floor side by side with Hercules on our laps. We didn't talk we just enjoyed each other's company in a confortable silence. I yawned and laid my head on his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Why don't we go to bed?" he said holding me closer.

"Because I just found you and I don't want to leave you" I said snuggling in to him. I felt like if I left him that he would disappear, like he was too good to be true.

"Ok then I will stay here with you" he said. I could almost swear I heard nervousness in his voice like I was going to reject him.

"Yes, please" I said with a huge grin on my face.

We both lay in my bed not even bothering to change our clothes. He held me while I slept. It helped me get to sleep. I could get use to this. I thought as I drifted into the best sleep I have had in a long time.

I had the best dream ever that night. Victor and I where by the lake. I was lying on his chest with my eyes closed enjoying the moment while he played with me hair. It started raining, so we both got up and he led me to a willow tree to get out of the rain. It didn't look like the rain was going to stop any time soon, so we both sat up agents the tree trunk I was leaning on him. I got the feeling he was looking at me. I looked up and saw him staring at me with love in his eyes. I couldn't help it; I brought our lips together in a wonder full kiss.

The next thing I know I'm being woke up by people running around the house. Victor is still a sleep and my sleepy brain tells me to go back to sleep. Before I can though Sky barges into my room.

"Delilah you need to get up. Victor has gone missing and we can't find him" after she says this she sees Vick sleeping soundly with me in my bed.

"Oh my god!" she says blushing bright red and running out of my room.

Well that went well. I have no time to thank about what might happen next because I get distracted as Victor pulls me closer to him. I cuddle closer to him not caring what happens as long as I have him.

* * *

**Please review! Did you like it? Yes, No, Maybe so? Just please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**i am sooooo sorry it took so long i felt so bad that i didn't update sooner! so i worked my butt off to get it posted to day! Here it is hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Victor**

I was still asleep, but I thought I heard someone come into the room. Then my Lilah started moving, I didn't know why so I just held her closer to me.

"Baby wake up" I heard the beautiful voice of my soulfinder say. I didn't want to get up though I was too happy how I was.

"Sky just walked into the room and saw us. You might want to get up and explain." My eyes then shot open because I knew we were doomed.

I was right the next thing I know I can hear what I know is my mom running up the stairs. "uh-oh" I say. I hold Lilah close to me to try and shield her from my mother's wrath.

A second later my mother is in my room.

"VICTOR BENEDICT!What do you think you are doing?!" my mom yells

"Mom calm down and let me explain" I said getting up out of bed with Delilah right behind me. She looked terrified.

"Mom Delilah's my soulfinder we accidently fell asleep last night" I say to her hoping it will calm her down.

She instantly smiles and comes over and hugs us. Then she says "Oh my gosh! No one else knows! We must go tell them!" she says dragging us along.

"You mean _I _should tell them" I say looking at her.

"Right, right, Of course! Silly me."

I grab my Delilah's hand and start heading down stairs. She was calmer now since my mom wasn't yelling any more. We walked into the kitchen and every one was there. Sky was sitting on Zeds lap. When she saw us she blushed. Xav was the first one to talk.

"Dang bro, here I was thinking you lost your game, but I guess not" I didn't know what to say to that so I ignored him.

I cleared my throat, suddenly shy. "I have something to say." I got every ones attention. "Delilah is my soulfinder."

For a couple of seconds they all looked shocked, and then they all got up and started congratulating us and hugging us.

When everything calmed down we all sat down to eat breakfast. I had one arm around Lilahs waist the whole time. Somehow telling everyone made things more real. Then Lilah gasped looking at her watch.

"We are going to be late for work!" With all the excitement I completely forgot about work.

I nearly swore as me and lilah ran upstairs to get ready. We got ready in record breaking time. I could get used to having her around like this.

When we got to work Carly the secretary said that Mr. Mattews my boss wanted to see Lilah. I was reluctant to leave her, but she smiled at me and let go of my hand to go to his office.

I walked into my office and noticed I had gotten the files of the victims. I opened the top on and saw a picture of a girl that looked familiar. I looked at all the other pictures and realized that all of them where of girls with blond hair and the deepest of ocean blue eyes.

Oh my god all these girls looked a lot like Delilah.

* * *

**Ta-da! there it is! do you like it? yes, no, maybe so? please tell me what you think and review this! i hope you liked it see you again soon! love ya! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey i am soooooooo sorry i took so long i have been so busy with school. Please don't hate me. but i managed to write a chapter in a little bit of free time i had so i hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

******Delilah**

When I entered Mr. Matthews office the first thing I decided was that I did not like him, I knew Victor must not like him either. The first thing he did when I entered his office was staring at my chest. He got up and circled me, it made me feel uncomfortable. I pulled my jacket closer over my chest.

"Sit down Agent Carter" he said standing behind me. I sat down reluctantly.

"Your tardiness is unacceptable, I don't know how your unit in Kansas operated, but here it is not tolerable."

"I'm sorry sir, this will not happen again."

"Since you're new here I'm going to let you off with a warning. Just this once." he said gazing at me from behind. What a perv. "Thank you, sir." I said walking out of his office, back to Victor.

When I walked into Victor's office I noticed him looking at some files on his desk nervously. "Hey Vic, everything ok?" He suddenly looked up and smiled nervously and hugged me.

"What did Mr. Matthews want?"

"Oh, nothing. He just got after me for being late. Oh, by the way did you know your boss is a perv." he suddenly looked up at me and asked "Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing he just kept staring at me weird. So what's the matter?"

"Delilah, all the murder victims have the same resemblance. They all resemble you." Suddenly my dad's old saying came into my head. "What happens in the past stays in the past, but it can always come back to get you"

"Huh?"

I look at him "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." I say staring off into space.

"So, Delilah, I was thinking, maybe we should take you off the case."

"WHAT? I came all the way from Kansas to work on this case and gave up my other one just to do this. I'm not leaving now."

"Lilah, please! I really don't want you to get hurt."

"Vic I can take care of myself and it's just a coincidence." I said leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around me. I was trying to make him feel better about all this. "And if anyone tries to hurt me I always have my big bad soulfinder to protect me." He chuckled at this.

"You bet. I will be there for you, forever and always." He kissed the top of my head then let go.

"Now it's time for work"

"Ugh. I guess so" I said reluctantly. Victor smiled at this then we went over to his desk to look through the files.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Victor and I just got home from work, and we came home to a very busy house. When we walked in Yves and Zed where wrestling while Xav was doing sarcastic commentary on it. Crystal was trying to get the three of them to calm down. While Sky and Phee where on the couch having a conversation like this is all perfectly normal. There were no parents to be seen.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Victor said sounding more amused than mad. Everyone stopped what they were doing except Yves and Zed.

"Wow, you two look tired." Crystal said looking at us. I guess we did. My bun that I had up was falling apart and I had no shoes while on holding our work bag on my shoulder, Victor didn't look any better, he had undone his tie so it was just hanging around his neck and while he carried my high heels that I took off.

"Nice shoes Vic" Xav said smiling

"Oh, shut up Xav. Where's mom and dad? " Victor said.

"Store" was all he said his attention going to his soulfinder who was hugging him from behind.

Victor led me up stairs and after we got changed we went for a walk with to clear our minds.

"So, what's your gift?" he said taking hold of my hand.

"I can have any animals feature." I said and his eyes got so big.

"Really that's so cool!"

"I know! You want to see?" I asked

"Yeah!"

"Ok" I said trying to think of the easiest thing I could do that would still be cool. Then I grew bat ears.

"That is so cool." He said, what sounded really loudly.

"Ouch. Don't have to be so loud." I said then changed back to regular ears.

"It's not my fault you have such good hearing" He said with a smirk on his face."

We walked in silence for a while. But when we were on our way back to the house we heard tires screech. We turned around to see a van coming right towards us. Vic grabbed my hand and started to run. We heard gun shots coming from the van. I screamed, while Victor made sure he was behind me. We ducked our heads but kept running. There was another gun shot and something hit the back of my of my leg and I fell. I thought I heard Victor scream, but I wasn't sure because I was very dizzy and the world was spinning. The next thing I know everything is black.

* * *

**do you like it? yes,no, maybe so? please review and tell me what you think! and don't be afraid to tell me if its been to long, and i need to update again. because i am very forgetfull. well thats it love you all and see you soon!:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Victor**

As soon as I heard the gun shot I pushed Delilah in front of me so she had less chance of getting hurt. We kept running until we heard another gun shot. This time after I heard the gun shot I saw Delilah fall.

My heart stop beating for a few seconds all that went through my mind is that I lost her. I lost the beautiful most wonderful angel that is my soulfinder. I screamed "Nooo!" Before I knew what I was doing my feet where already running to her. When I was running I realized there were colorful feathers on her leg; that's when I realized it was a tranquilizer. That means she's fine! That thought made me run faster.

When I got to her I noticed, a little too late, that the people that where in the van got there too. Before I knew it I got a punch to face from one of the men. I hit him back, and then we started getting in an all-out fit with each other. I saw the other guy pick up Lilah and put her in the back of their van. I called for help _dad, Trace! Someone is kidnapping Delilah! _I said. _We're on our way! _Trace said back. Just then the pushed me off and got back in the van with the other guy and they drove off with my Delilah in the back.

I saw the van driving away at first I felt sad like my heart had been ripped in two, which it was, because of the fact my soulfinder has been stolen from me. But then I felt angry, furious, enraged. I am not letting them take my soulfinder, my Delilah away from me so easily. I got out my gun and shot their front tires. After a few seconds the car stopped. Just then Trace, Dad, Uriel, and Will show up and we surround them. One of them talks an older looking one.

"You don't know what you're doing. She is safer with us." The man said as I got Delilah out of the back of his car and was holding her bridal style against my chest afraid to lose her again.

"What do you mean? Safe from what?" Trace ask

"Your brother over there holding knows what I'm talking about" he said nodding his head in my direction.

I froze. The files, the murders, the victims. That's what he meant. Someone is coming after my Lilah. I held her even closer to me.

I looked at the man "how can you keeper safe? You just tried to kidnap her!"

"I can't tell you" That made me mad first he kidnaps my soulfinder, then says it's to keep her safe, and now he won't tell me why!

Trace could tell he was making me mad so he arrested the guy. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain" "Trace duck!" said Will tackling Trace as a huge flying log almost hit him in the back of the head.

"He's a savant!" I said as my brothers tackled him and his partner into hand cuffs.

"Come on, we'll take them back to the house to see if we can get anything out of them." Said dad. Trace put them in his police car as we all got into onother car.

Delilah was sitting on my lap and I realized how cold she was, so I pulled her close to me. I berried my face into her neck. Some soulfinder I am. I can't even protect my other half.

"It'll be ok Vic. She'll be fine. We can get Xav to take a look at her." Ureil

"Yeah I guess" I said not really paying that much attention. I just wanted her to wake up so I know she's ok.

* * *

**like it? yes, no, maybe so? please review! i know its not that long but i hope it was good! please review it means the world to me!**


End file.
